


My First Kiss

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Puberty, relationships, so theyre not kids, theyre teenagers in this, thirteen to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: Puberty is hard, even when when you think you've seen everything. The strange things that happen in your small hometown are nothing compared to this mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first South Park fic woo

Kenny was a pretty quiet kid. He didn’t talk much in school and he was easily forgotten, but that was okay to him. He actually preferred it that way. No one really bothered him and he was able to keep his peace. Sometimes it was better to be unknown.

He was just an awkward teen on the throes of adolescence. His awkward gangly arms getting in his way, his lanky legs making him trip. He was trying to get used to his changing more adult body, but it wasn’t easy sometimes. What was worst of all sometimes he would randomly pop a boner in his class and have to flip it under the waistband of his pants inconspicuously. Embarrassed as all hell of the horror of one of the girls in his class noticing him, what Mr. Mackey called “pitching a tent”, in class.

 

 

He looked over to the blonde haired boy to the right of him twiddling his thumbs.

 

There was Butters Stotch. His best friend. Sure he hung out with Stan and his crew and they got into some interesting things and Kenny enjoyed being a part of it and also Stan had a lot of good food at his house. They were great friends of course.

At least Stan and Kyle were cool. But with Butter’s he really felt like he could completely be himself without judgement and was legitimately comfortable.

 

 

Kenny’s life had been nothing but normal and he usually kept a distance between himself and other people. He figured people were better off not really getting involved with him. It was whatever. It was just that Kenny’s standoffish personally just sort of put people off from getting too close to him.

This had been his life for thirteen years, he was used to it. He wonders what sort of higher power had it in for him so much to make his life the way it was.

 

Butters and he were sitting behind a wall at the far end of the school close to where the outside gym track was, on an old worn out bench. Kenny wondered if his school would ever get enough funding to get some nice newer stuff here.

 

They were doing “after school activities” and now just waiting for their parents to pick them up. They got bored at home so they just decided to stay after school some days. Kenny went to this art club sometimes after school let out but today him and Butters decided to ditch and just hang out together. It’s not like his parents would know and get mad or anything. These after school club things were just optional anyway. Who really cared?

 

 

He was picking off some leaves from the trees above them and studying them. He must have looked pretty focused on those leaves but in reality Kenny had a lot of stuff on his mind besides leaves. Kenny didn’t know why he had this particular thing running through his mind for so long. _Kissing_. He wanted to kiss someone. He felt like he was old enough. When he was just a kid he would look at tons of lewd porno mags and he had even gotten a quick blowjob from this girl a whole year older than him when he was only in the fourth grade but in all honesty the whole thing was a blur considering he died shortly after that from syphilis. But that girl and him had never even kissed. He had to do something or it would eat him up inside and Butters was right here…

 

 

“Hey Butters.”

 

 

“At the mention of his name he jerked his head up to look at Kenny.

 

"Uh yea Kenny?”

 

 

His heart was beating fast but he tried to calm it down. He pretty much figured that he already knew the answer to this question. Timid little Butters was obviously inexperienced in life. But the thought was just running around in his head trying to get out and get its answer. He had to ask. He was curious.

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

 

Butters looked a little shocked at the question like he wasn’t expecting it, and it threw him off guard, not like he was ever very put together though.

 

 

“Uh n-no…I havent.”

 

_Thank god._

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone either.

"I just want to try it out…I mean, everyone says kissing is so nice but I haven’t gotten to try it yet.”

 

Butters raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Really Kenny, you? I thought you’d done all kinds of stuff with girls.”

 

Kenny chuckled a bit and pushed some bangs away from his eyes. He was honestly pretty flattered that Butters would think that.

 

“Hah, I havent.” He didn’t think it necessary to mention the bj.

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“Well…We could try it…”

 

 

“You mean like, right now?”

 

 

“Well, um yeah.”

 

 

“But won’t people think we’re gay?” Butters asked in a quieter than normal voice.

 

“Butters were not gonna tell anyone. And it’s not gay ‘cause we don’t have an feelings towards each other. We’re just trying it out. To see what it’s like.”

 

Butters mashed his knuckles together, a sort of nervous habit he had acquired over the years.

 

“W-well, okay…I suppose…”

 

 

_Oh god this is actually gonna happen._

The two barely teenage boy’s hearts were beating so fast. Kenny thought he might die from the anxiety. Slowly Kenny leaned down close to Butters face, him looking extremely nervous as Kenny placed a cold hand on his cheek, causing Butters to jolt a little. They pressed their lips softly together, Kenny taking more of the initiative first but quickly felt Butters relax into the kiss and become more bold. He nibbled softly on Kenny’s bottom lip eliciting a soft moan from the other boy which Butters hummed contently at.

 

Kenny then felt Butters licking inside at his teeth asking for permission for entrance.

Opening his mouth he felt Butters’ tongue brushing nervously against his own. Kenny thought he tasted like Dr. Pepper. Was that the last thing he drank? Their inexperienced kissing was a little sloppy but nice still at least to them.

Kenny reached his arm out and pulled Butters close to him, his breathing heavy and his face flushed. At this action Butter’s then snaked his arms around Kenny’s neck wanting to feel even closer to him. Butters moaned into the kiss and the sound was enough to drive Kenny wild. This was going a little too far.

Soon enough Kenny pulled away.

 

“Hehe, I think that’s enough.” Kenny smiled at the other boy as he released himself from his rather tight grasp on his neck. Both their lips were feeling chapped from the cold.

 

Kenny needed a moment to climb down from his high. He felt like he was flying or walking on air, one of those things, He just didn’t feel like he was in his own body right now. But wow it felt good, amazing even. He shifted a little in his seat hoping his newly hard erection would go unnoticed by the other boy. That would be a little hard to explain. He tried to tell himself that of course his hormones were just out of control. He was a teenager. That’s all this was. He was just a little worked up from the new found enjoyable physical contact. But he hadn’t expected to enjoy it this much. He blushed when he looked at Butters and tried to avoid his eye contact pulling his hood up on his head but not zipping his jacket up. _He was_ not _turned on by Butters. That was gay. Kenny McCormick was not gay._

 

They were silent for a while.

 

Kenny mentally cursed at how he hadn’t had time to eat his sandwich. He skipped lunch and now his stomach was killing him for it. He was going to eat it after school but got sidetracked. (heh) He hadn’t realized how much time had really passed. But he wouldn’t get mad at Butter’s for it. The kid was hard to get mad at, at least to Kenny anyway and it _was_ Kenny’s fault.

 

It was too quiet. The air was thick with awkwardness and the boys were both cherry red in the face.

 

 

After a few silent moments of them just sitting there Kenny heard something vibrate and Butter’s reached into his pocket to grab his phone, looking at his messages.

 

“W-well my mom says she’s here. I g-gotta go. I’ll talk to ya later Kenny.”

 

And without a look back he grabbed his backpack and left towards the parking lot.

 

 

 

In the following days after their little make out session Kenny didn’t know if it was his imagination or not but it seemed like Butters would avoid him in the halls now and seemed a little embarrassed to look at him.

 

He would talk to Butters sure, but the other boy seemed a little awkward around him now. Kenny frowned.   _Great now my horny ass has ruined our friendship. All because I wanted to get some action._

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this on one of my experiences in high school when I used to stay after school with my boyfriend at the time. don’t worry Butters and Kenny are fine, just a little embarrassed after the whole thing.


End file.
